Silent Hill: Embers
by skyseed
Summary: As man was given free choice and was told sin to resist Now man is the reason that Hells fire still does exist The Devil knows that his fire and flame is forever more" All thanks to murderers, adulterers and even one whore "So here I will stay", spoke the Devil from his fiery pit "While man sins above me, him I will easily outwit."


Hey everyone! This is my first serious fanfic that I write, and I hope it will be good because I've spent a whole year thinking about the story and characters, and even though it was really hard and tiresome, it was equally fun. Hope you all will like it.

Here goes some additional notes:

**1)** I'm sorry for the crappy english in some moments, since it's not my first language

**2)** The character profiles are located in my description as well as the recommended music to each chapter

* * *

"

_In Hell the Devil he stirs his fiery pit_

_The flames are from the fire that he had lit_

_He laughs and he smiles as he watches that fire burn_

_More fuel from more souls is his only concern,_

_He watches the fire in glee as it reaches the sky_

_I wonder if to GOD in heaven, the devil would cry_

_"I have souls in my pit, and they will fuel my fire"_

_"They came to me from their sins, and an earthly desire"_

_As man was given free choice and was told sin to resist_

_Now man is the reason that Hells fire still does exist_

_The Devil knows that his fire and flame is forever more"_

_All thanks to murderers, adulterers and even one whore_

_"So here I will stay", spoke the Devil from his fiery pit_

_"While man sins above me, him I will easily outwit."_

_"_

_-Randy L. McClave_

**PROLOGUE**

The dark ashes ascended from the ground as the night wind calmly spread the heavy smoke inside the small room. The blaze consumed everything like a hungry beast; thirsty for the life of innocent and the blood of those who crossed it's way. Inside a small room, hands desperately reached out for help. The young teenager cried out for her friend, crushed behind the fallen roof, fire covering her back, resembling a funeral pyre. "I'm trying, I'm trying!" the younger girl yelled, trying to get the large wooden boards away from her companion, burning her small fingers in the process. "Please take me out!" the other shouted painfully.

Horrifying screams could be heard coming from the rest of the house, making the young brunette shiver, growing even more nervous. The sound of part of the structure falling to the ground could also be heard, not too far. It was now a matter of time until both girls where dead. The fallen teenager grabbed her friend's wrist, pulling her closer, into the flames that consumed her now frail body. The little Rachel let out a pained scream; feeling her left arm being engulfed by the heat, blaze aggressively kissing her cheek, sliding down into her neck and shoulder. "Kenzie, let me go!" she begged right before another piece of the ceiling fell down in the older girl's arm, smashing it against the carpet.

…

Heavy eyelids slowly opened, tired from the restless sleep. The annoying beeping sound filled the room that was now taken by the morning light of Ashfield. Letting out a heavy sigh, the woman rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the momentary blindness before taking her phone, sliding the scream with her finger to turn off the alarm. "Huh… oh yeah… the diary" she sleepily mumbled, before yawn loudly, running her hand through the bed table until her fingers closed around a leather covered notebook. Inside it, there was a old pen which paint was already failing, but it was enough for the moment. Opening it in the marked page, Rachel analyzed the pages before drawing a little risk on it. _'60 times already?' _she thought, counting all the other marks left on it.

Quickly standing up, the young woman looked at the clothes left above her drawer. That was the day, the day she had been planing since the nightmares begun, two months ago. Maybe now, things would be cleared in her mind. Bluntly, she dressed herself with comfortable, practical clothes as quick as possible, looking at herself in the mirror during the process. For some reason, those old burns never healed for some reason, leaving horrible scars through her whole arm and in part of her neck and face. It looked painfuly ugly, but nothing could be done about it. Rachel headed to the kitchen of the small apartment, and grabbed a cold sandwich inside the fridge and a cup of coffee she didn't even bothered to put on sugar. It tasted really bad, but was still better than nothing.

In a usual morning, she would have just taken some cereal and seated in front of the TV, trying to distract her mind from the dark memories that insisted to come back every night, but not that day. Hopefully, such things would never bother her again. Her hand reached out for the brown messenger back in the table as she stood up, leaving the dishes behind and walking towards the door in a fuss. _'Did I took everything...?' _that didn't even mattered anymore. The way to the parking lot never seemed so long like in that day._  
_

Entering the old Nissan, Rachel opened the glove-compartment, taking from the inside a small map, marked with red pen above her destination. In the upper corner of the folded paper, there was the name of the town: Silent Hill. Would it cease her nightmares? Going back to the place where that all happened 10 years ago? That was the idea so far.


End file.
